1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer mousepads, and particularly, to computer mousepads having advanced functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer mouse has become a standard peripheral for the personal computer. Typically, mousepads are provided to enable the mouse to operate more efficiently. Such mousepads provide a surface which enhances the movement of the mouse body relative to the mouse ball for a more effective manipulation of the cursor on the computer screen.
However, the amount of desk space within arm's reach of a seated person is significantly limited, and for convenience, people typically want to place as many objects as possible in this relatively small space directly in front of them. For many people, the single largest space-consuming item is the computer and associated peripheral devices, which typically include a monitor, a keyboard, and the mousepad, in addition to the housing for the computer itself. In addition, a telephone is typically disposed adjacent to the computer. For a person seated in chair in front of a computer, very little desk space remains immediately within reach. Such desk space may be needed for placement of documents and other working materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved desk configuration. There is a still further need to minimize the number of devices disposed on working surfaces within an office. There is a still further need for an advanced functionality mousepad.